


The Essentials

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, cressiweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: The things that matter the most aren’t always the ones Leo would expect.





	The Essentials

Leo glances up from the screen when Cristiano softly paddles across the room and curls up on the sofa next to him. He holds out a steaming mug and Leo accepts it with a thank you.

Cristiano smiles and takes a sip from his own mug. “Still not finished with that scrapbook?”

Leo shakes his head. “It’s taking longer than I thought it would. And it’s not a scrapbook.”

“It sure is.”

“Is not.”

Cristiano watches him work for a while, taking small sips every now and then. Leo has a system, sorting through the files, grouping similar pictures, making sure they align perfectly and stay sharp when he resizes them.

“Don’t you think it’s too dark?” The pictures from their night flight back to Madrid look nice enough to use but Leo isn’t sure about the black background he’s picked. He switches between soft yellow and jet black.

“Try the yellow one again,” Cristiano instructs, eyes focused on the screen.

Leo switches the colours back and forth and then sighs. “I like the dark one better, I think.”

“Yeah,” Cristiano agrees. “It’s atmospheric.” 

Leo saves the version with the black background, labels the picture and then moves on to creating another page. “At this rate I won’t make it in time for your mother’s birthday,” Leo complains.

“Don’t worry, you’ll make it and she’ll love it.”

“I hope she will.”

“I should have thought of it myself,” Cristiano admits. “She hates viewing pictures on her phone and this way she can have a photobook that she can put on her bookshelf and show to all her friends. She’ll love it.”

Leo tiredly rubs his eyes, wrapping his fingers around the mug to warm them. He tilts his head towards the screen. “What’s your favourite moment?”

“Show me what you’ve got so far, I’ll tell you.”

Leo clicks on a button to make the photobook display automatically page by page and then he leans back, pressing against Cristiano.

Cristiano is quiet, watching the screen over Leo’s shoulder, a soft smile playing on his lips.

There are pictures from the last year award ceremony but Cristiano doesn’t say anything, then there are pictures from their holiday last summer, from when they both showed up for Marcelo’s birthday party and from their weekend in Paris, and Cristiano still hasn’t said a word.

Leo fidgets, hoping there is _something_ Cristiano has fond memories of.

There are pictures from the parties where Leo got dragged along, there is that one time Cristiano tried bungee jumping, there are pictures from the time Leo came back home from Japan with all the quirky presents he could find.

Cristiano keeps watching, making an appreciative hum every now and then, assuring Leo his mother is going to love the pictures, especially those from when the family get-togethers. But still no answer to Leo’s question.

“There,” Cristiano says finally, pointing out an ordinary picture Leo mainly used only because he needed something to fill the top left corner.

“This?”

Cristiano gives him a shrug. “Yeah.” He hides his face behind his mug when Leo keeps staring.

“But that day wasn’t anything extra.” No parties, no scoring, no wins, no awards, no matches, no anniversaries, nothing. “There was _nothing_ memorable about it. Nothing happened.”

“Which is why everything about it was memorable.”

It was a quiet day, like the one they are having today, and Cristiano was sprawled on the bed next to Leo. He pulled out his phone and took a selfie with Leo. The angle was a little odd so it looks like Leo’s forehead is taking up most of his face and the shadows in the room are too dark and Leo would never thought this moment is something Cristiano even remembers.

Leo turns to Cristiano but Cristiano quickly slips off the couch, taking the empty mugs with him and pressing a quick kiss to Leo’s lips. “Keep doing what you’re doing. It’s looking fantastic. Mum will love it.”

“Where are you going?”

“To the gym. Holler if you need anything.”

Leo stares after him for long moments before he turns back to his project. He rearranges the pictures and opens the folders from which he’d already selected the pictures and he looks through them again. This time he’s sorting out all those little moments where him and Cristiano are simply together, without the usual hype of their lives.

Leo will have to make sure Cristiano doesn’t see the newest addition to the photobook until it arrives printed out.

He hopes Cristiano’s mother is going to like her present from them and he also hopes he’ll manage to snap a picture of Cristiano’s expression when he flips through the photobook for the first time.

He creates a space for the caption and types, _Quiet days are precious_.


End file.
